Short Pleasure
by TheLustofkilling
Summary: Finch get's a little pleasure, maybe? It's not that bad, really, nothing sexual. I mean it. hahahaha.


Title: Short pleasure

Rating: Teens

Pairing: You'll see, Finch is involved.

Chapters: One shot

Summary: Finch gets a little pleasure. Maybe?

Other: Warning: Don't read if you don't like male to male contact.

Chapter: 00834: Short Pleasure

'Mmmm…' I could feel that nice pulse going through my body and then seeming to go out again. I didn't like when it left, I wished it would stay there. It felt…good. Really good. But God, it would soon end.

I looked back, "Dig deeper, it feels better." I muttered, not giving the person behind me any kind of focus.

I then felt the digits push deeper onto me. It made me shiver a little bit. I arched my back into the touch. I wanted to take my scarf off, my shirt too. Anything to make the burning in my body seem a little less, intense. I couldn't though. It would be too, awkward. "Does that feel better?" Came the small voice of the boy behind me, his breath was so warm on my neck, and once again I hated my scarf.

"Keep going." I replied, giving a small laugh as I did so.

The boy's movements began to deepen, and it felt so good. They then began to make little circles, as if trying to give more of an effect to them being there.

I gave a slight moan and felt a little odd about it. It must have only inspired him more because he then began to 'rub' harder with his other hand.

I gave a small sigh, "It feels so good." My voice was such a whisper that I didn't think he could hear it. Something in me didn't want him to hear it either. Though, he did.

"You could do it to me next." His voice was a little shy, and I couldn't help but feel a little twinge of affection toward him.

"I would love to." I said as he began to push harder with joy.

I moved my hands and arms forward, leaning them on the pillow in front of me. I grabbed it hard and began to slowly pay close attention to his movements.

I heard him give a sigh then stop.

I turned, "What's wrong?" His one hand gently resting on me. I tired giving him a warm smile.

We had both long ago removed out masks, knowing that it would be too hot to ware them any longer. We didn't seem to have a problem with it either. The masks still lay on the floor, their positions close to each other, and not going anywhere.

It caused me to slightly jump when he said lowly and quietly, "You do enjoy it? Don't you? You're not just lying to make me feel better?"

I turned as much as I could to look him in his gentle eyes. "I love it. I'm not lying to you, why do you think I come to you in the first place for this?"

"Well, you could go to anyone. You do hang out with that Devil Lad a lot." He said, as if he were going to cry.

"A lot? Once a year, that's it. One day out of the year, and you say that is a lot." I smiled then, my frown going from a little annoyed to a gentler side, "I'm sorry, but I do like it when you do it. I mean this, only you can make me feel this way."

"Thank you." He said and began to get back to work.

I began to fall into that rhythm again, feeling the amazing movements of soft, gentle strokes. I gave a small moan as he once again brushed against my areas of tender pleasure.

He rubbed harder. I began to close my eyes. It was as if we were one, though in a different sense. I could feel every movement he made, and it made me feel good. I slowly reached back, "Thank you."

He leaned over, "Really, no problem." He then stopped and leaned against the side of his bed. "You're welcome." He then turned away from me, "It's my turn."

I gave a small smile, such a little pest he was, really. He made me different, act different. Or maybe it wasn't him, but the things that he did to me that made me different.

Then I heard him say, a little briskly, "Come on! I won't wait all night. I gave you one, now…"

"I know. I'm doing it." I rested my hands on his shoulder's as I began to work on his back massage like he had done to me.

God how I loved his fingers on my back…

The end.

I know, I was trying to make it sound like they were doing it, but they were really only giving back massages, nothing bad, promise. Anyway, tell me if I spelled massages wrong. I think I did, well anyway, I really hope you all liked it. Spur of the moment really, oh, and tell me if I hit this one the right way and made you think that it was all, sex like. Thanks, ahhhhh, keep a look out on the other story that I'm making. I don't know if it is going to be a one-shot, but it is a I Luv Halloween fic. A little graphic, but yeah….Well, review, and thanks for reading. (It was told by Finch, and Pig Pig was the other) I have to do this next part:

Started: 11:23 PM

To: 11:45 PM, 5/9/08

TheLustofKilling

And what do we say when the tide comes for us?

We don't, we can't say a word.

And what do we say when we see that tide coming?

Nothing, we can't say a word.

And what do we say when the tide washes us?

Nothing, we can't say a word.

And what man will scream, when the tide does come?

Nothing, we can't say a word.

And who will pray, when the tide kills us all?

Nothing, we can't say a word.

-

We're dead.

-TheLustofKilling


End file.
